Never
by Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha
Summary: A short Tomoyo x Eriol series. :D Enjoy!
1. Never -- Chapter One

Title: Never -- Chapter One  
Author: Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha  
Style: Series  
Author's Notes: Ok, this is my first attempt at an Eriol x Tomoyo ficcie. n_n Hope you like it. Remember to review! And yes, I did say this is a series. A rather *short* series, but a series nonetheless! :B  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not, will not belong to me. Got it? You people want to sue a thirteen year old?! Huh? Huh?! Sorry.. I'm a little edgy today.. -____-;  
  
' ' - Thoughts  
[ ] - Change of Scene  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
'I'll never forget... '  
  
' ''Ore wa... omae ga...s-suki da.." .... '  
  
'Never forget the day those words were said...'  
  
'The day I knew... that I had lost Sakura forever...'  
  
  
  
She lifted her hand to her face and gently wiped away a tear. School had gone out and she could still hear the chattering of students in the playground. She stared down at her shoes, her reflection bouncing off the smooth and shiny surface, looking back at her eyes, dark and gloomy. The eyes which used to behold twinkling stars when she was with Sakura. The eyes that had now lost its innocence, its beauty. The wind gushed out strongly, blowing her long ebony hair into her face. She was thought to always be such a serene and happy girl. In fact, that was expected of her. People looked at her face, knowing a smile will be there. A smile in which she wore to hide her emptiness. She sat alone in the park. Not that she cared since she didn't want anyone, especially Sakura, to see her like this. It was a warm autumn day, the sun peering out at the town of Tomoeda from the clouds. The once green leaves were now making their way down to the ground in crisp colors of brown, yellow, and dark red. She closed her eyes, quietly listening to the faint sound of the water in the lake next to her, trickling softly along its way, the light from the sun reflecting its clearness, adding a lovely sapphire glow to it. Then, something interrupted the sounds. Footsteps coming closer and closer. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked to the noise.  
  
"Konnichi'wa, Tomoyo-san..." A gentle voice said. Glancing over at the direction in which the speaker stood, Tomoyo gave a soft gasp as she realized who it was.  
"H-Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo said, rather startled by his unexpected appearance.  
"Did I frighten you?" Eriol asked as a look of concern spread throughout his midnight blue eyes while he watched the young girl stutter.  
"No, it's okay. What...are you doing here?" Tomoyo questioned, "Are you here to see Sakura-chan?"  
"No, not this time. I'm visiting here... on vacation, you might say." Eriol replied with a beam, "It would be nice to see everyone again, though."  
"I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?" Tomoyo asked, trying to make small talk. She hadn't spoken to Eriol in a long time. Even when he was in Japan two years ago, she and him didn't have much time to get to know each other and become that good of friends.  
"I'm fine. I'm by myself here. Ruby Moon and Spinel didn't want to leave our home in England..." Eriol's voice trailed off as he stared at the pond next to the park. Tomoyo was about to ask something, though she paused and hesitated before she did. Eriol glanced back at her and weakened his smile.  
"Kaho-san and I decided that it just wouldn't work out..." Eriol said, almost as if he knew about Tomoyo's unasked question. He forced the corners of his lips upwards, creating a smile, "How is Sakura-san? And Li-kun?"  
"Happier.. now that they're together." Tomoyo said as a flash of sadness appeared within her eyes. Like Eriol, she, too, pushed a look of joy onto her face, "I'm sure Sakura-chan and the others would love to see you. Tomorrow being Saturday, perhaps we should all get together." A hint of melancholiness was in her voice as the thought of seeing Sakura-chan and Li-kun with each other became almost unbearable, but she tried to not let it show.  
"I'd love to. And... that's wonderful.. about Sakura-san and Li-kun being together." Eriol replied, letting his gaze lift up, his eyes shutting slowly as he felt the gentle autumn breeze brush past his body. He enjoyed the peacefulness of the moment while it lasted, which wasn't long, and then looked back down at Tomoyo. Her thoughts were still on Sakura-chan and Li-kun as her eyes began to feel watery. She quickly held them in, as difficult as it was, and smiled up at Eriol as if everything was just fine. Though, he didn't notice how she had been near tears. As he looked down at the dark haired girl, he hadn't noticed that his mind, too, had fluttered off into a land of misery and sadness. Silence had swept over the two, all that was to be heard was the slight whistling of the wind. Then, finally, Tomoyo glanced down at her watch and sighed. She was to be home twenty minutes ago. This would give her a good reason to leave before she broke into tears in front of Eriol. She stood up, brushed off her skirt and straightened her hat.  
"I'm terrible sorry, Hiiragizawa-kun, but I'd better get going. It was great to see you again." Tomoyo said with a smile she pressed onto her lips. Eriol nodded in understanding as he bowed politely towards her.  
"And I enjoyed our little chat. I will see you tomorrow at school then? I'm probably going to stop by there in the morning." Eriol said. He watched Tomoyo bow back and walk off.  
"Yes. I'll look forward to it. Bye." She said with a wave. She heard Eriol call out a "Good-bye!", but, by then, her head was already hung down, looking to the pavement as she walked. Her smile had vanished, as if it were never there. She let a single tear drop from her eye and hit the ground with a splash. Turning her slow pace into a quick dash for her home, she felt as if she was going to break down right there on the street in front of everyone and weep until she couldn't take it any longer. Her chest throbbed with pain as she panted for more air to reach into her lungs. Her legs ached while the girl ran as fast as she could, hoping she'd get home before the sadness overcame her. Finally, she'd reached her house. She rushed through the front gates, into the house, down the hall, and then to her room. She locked the door and then suddenly collapsed onto her bed. She buried her head in her pillow and freed all those tears that had wanted to flood out, but couldn't. Unfortunately, every time she looked up, something in her room reminded her of Sakura. The closet with all those costumes she'd make for her. The video room with the big television she used to watch those tapes of Sakura over and over.   
"What.. kind of friend am I?" She whispered quietly to herself, "Sakura-chan's happy now.. with Li-kun.... Sakura-chan's happiness is .. my happiness...." She pulled the blankets over her head, enclosing herself within the darkness, repeating that over and over to herself, slowly falling asleep, dreams entering her mind. Dreams of wondrous things. Dreams of her and Sakura spending an eternity together. Dreams of them still going to the park like they used to, just the two of them, as they enjoyed a special picnic together, just the two of them. Unfortunately, dreams that would probably never come true.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
e_e; Okay, okay, not much now. It's starting to look like a Sakura x Tomoyo ficcie, ne? But neverfear! u_u I said this was a TxE ficcie, and I'm going to make it a TxE ficcie. Keep a lookout for the next chapter! Also some reviews would be nice. :B  
  
- Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha - 


	2. Never -- Chapter Two

Title: Never -- Chapter Two  
Author: Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha  
Style: Series  
Author's Notes: Okay, I did this in a hurry... don't ask why.. e_e; I just don't like to keep people waiting. Anyway... READ. :O  
Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine. Neither are the characters used in this story.   
  
' ' - thoughts  
[ ] - change of scene  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura shouted out in happiness as she ran to the boy that was waiting outside Tomoeda Shogakkou with a slight smile on his face, leaning upon a tree in the shade.   
"Konnichi'wa, Sakura-san." He turned his head to face Syaoran and beamed, "Konnichi'wa, Li-kun."  
"Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan said you were going to meet us in the morning before school." Sakura said as Tomoyo walked slowly up to them.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't have time. So I decided to see you after school, since it's only half day today. How've you been, Sakura-san, Li-kun? I heard from Tomoyo-san that you two are ...a couple?" Eriol remarked, seeing a blush creep up to Syaoran and Sakura's faces.  
"Y-Yes... something like that." Sakura replied softly, "And how is Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon?"  
"They're fine." Eriol said, with a slight idea of what question would come next, he decided to just let them ask and get it over with.  
"That's great. What about Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura asked, not knowing of how much pain it caused him to hear that name.  
"K-Kaho-san is fine.. I suppose...We're just not together anymore." Eriol answered slowly.  
"..Eriol-kun..." Sakura softened her voice, looking at Eriol with glassy eyes in sadness.  
"No, Sakura-san. I'm fine." Eriol reassured. He glanced at Tomoyo, who was standing there to the side, watching and listening. He wondered why she didn't join them instead of just quietly looking at them. And the look on her face was something he had never seen her face behold. It was a smile, but it's truthfulness had somehow disappeared... He knew his thoughts sounded dumb. A smile losing what made it a smile? It's just a way of expression... but, somehow, he had the feeling something was wrong.  
"Eriol-kun, I have to go home. It's my turn to fix supper and Onii-chan's coming home early tonight with Yukito-san... " Sakura's voice trailed off as an idea moved its way into her head, "Eriol-kun! Would you like to join us for dinner? It'd give you a chance to see Yukito-san again!"  
"That sounds wonderful. Will you be joining us, Li-kun, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol looked back to Tomoyo, wishing he could just ask her what was wrong. He had never seen her this unhappy, even if she was beaming. If Sakura had been like this, he'd help her, too, but Tomoyo was usually very happy, which was why he was so worried.  
"Syaoran-kun? Will you come, too? You, too, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura asked.  
"I guess.. " Syaoran said slowly, glancing at Tomoyo to hear her answer.  
"O-Oh... I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I'm very busy tonight. Thank you for the invitation, anyway. I hope you all have fun." Tomoyo replied, "I must be going now. Good-bye, everyone. I'll see you all on Monday." With that, Tomoyo, turned and walked off, holding her breath so that she didn't let out a single cry of sadness.  
"I'll see you on Monday, then, Tomoyo-chan!..." Sakura shouted to her friend, "I really wanted her to come, too. Well, I'm going to head home and start on dinner. Later, then, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun!" Sakura dashed off, leaving Syaoran and Eriol standing there.  
"Hey, Li-kun.." Eriol started as Syaoran removed his scowl and glanced back at him.  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked.  
"Have you noticed anything wrong with Tomoyo-san?" Eriol questioned, wondering if Syaoran saw it as he did. He was sure Sakura didn't feel anything wrong by the way she looked at Tomoyo.  
"Daidouji?... She's been quieter. I haven't seen that video camera of hers in a while, too. Why?" Syaoran informed, raising an eyebrow at Eriol.  
"Nothing. I was just curious as to why she wasn't acting the way she used to around Sakura." Eriol said, lowing his voice a bit.  
"What?" Syaoran blinked in confusion at Eriol's words.  
"Nothing. Well, I'll see you tonight, then." Eriol sighed and left. Now he was sure Syaoran was unaware of all this, as well. He was going to have to do something about this himself. She was a friend and it wasn't like him to leave a friend alone and unhappy when he knew something wasn't right. He had two three hours before he had to go to Sakura's house. If she had walked slow, perhaps he could still catch her on her way home. He quickly ran into the direction of her house, mansion, if you will, looking ahead to see if she was there. She had probably ran home. He decided to see her at her house as he walked to the gates of the Daidouji Manor and rung the bell.  
"Who is it?" A lady's voice asked through the intercom.  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol. I'm a friend of Tomoyo-san's." Eriol answered slowly.  
"Is she expecting you?" The voice questioned.  
"No." Eriol answered truthfully, "But, I am a good friend of hers." As that was said, the gates flew open. Entering the front yard of the mansion, he walked up the steps to her front door and was about to knock, but the doors were opened before he was able to. A women, probably the one from the intercom, looked at him and nodded.  
"She's in her room." She said.  
"Thank you." Eriol replied with a bow. He headed down the long hallway and saw a sign hanging upon one of the doors entitled ''Tomoyo's Room" with a little camera ornament resting next to it. He gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
"Yes?" Tomoyo called out cheerfully.   
"It's me." Eriol said, hoping she'd recognize his voice.  
"Hiiragizawa-kun??" The door was quickly opened as a surprised Tomoyo stood behind it, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"  
"Yes. Something is wrong." Eriol said, "May I come in?"  
"Sure." Tomoyo said as she watched him walk into the room. She closed the door behind them and gestured to a chair, "Is it serious?"  
He shook his head to her offer of a seat, "Rather. Serious enough for me to come here."  
"What is it..?" Tomoyo asked, bracing herself for whatever he might of said, horrible thoughts entering her already scarred mind.  
"It's you, Tomoyo-san." Eriol replied, "Something is wrong with you, but I don't think you'll tell me what it is."  
"Me..? Nothing is wrong with me. I'm sure. What made you think something was?" Tomoyo asked with surprise, though in her heart, she knew all this hiding would make everything worse. If Eriol noticed, was it possible that Sakura and Syaoran noticed?  
"I can tell. Sakura-san and Li-kun don't know it, but I see that you're unhappy. Your movements, your face, it's not right." Eriol explained. He wondered if he sounded ridiculous. Of course, Tomoyo'd deny, but it was worth a try.  
"I assure you... " Tomoyo smiled weakly, "Nothing is wrong."  
"When Kaho-san said it wouldn't work out between us, I nodded to her and said I understood. When everyone around me asked if I was okay, I nodded and said I was fine." Eriol said, "When I asked myself why I was doing this, I shook my head and denied. Tomoyo-san, you're my friend, and seeing you like this is making me unhappy as well. Don't be like me, Tomoyo-san, please. I figured out the difficult way that releasing your painful emotions is the best. Unfortunately, for me it was a bit too late. I don't want to see you go through what I went through." Eriol looked at her silently before finally stepping out of her room, "I enjoyed the visit. I'll see you, then." As that was said, he walked out, closing the door behind him.  
''Hiiragizawa-kun...'' Tomoyo whispered.  
  
[Sakura's house]  
  
"I really loved the dinner, Sakura-san. And it was wonderful seeing you again, Yue." Eriol said to Sakura and Yue as he stepped off Sakura's front porch. Syaoran had already gone home and Touya was helping Sakura's father clean up the table. Yukito had changed, letting Yue have a chance to talk with Eriol.  
"I'm glad. I just hoped Tomoyo could have come." Sakura said sadly.  
"Yes, I did, too. Well, I must be going, I promised Spinel and Ruby Moon that I'd call them everyday." Eriol chuckled slightly, "Good-bye, Yue."   
"Bye, Eriol-kun!" Sakura shouted to Eriol as he walked off. She looked to Yue, who had been quiet ever since he saw Eriol, "Yue-san, I hope you enjoyed the evening." He simply looked down at her and nodded before changing back into Yukito.  
"Hey, Sakura, I'm not doing the dishes tonight, am I?" Touya asked, poking his head out of the front door at the two.  
"Oh, right.." Sakura said sheepishly. She sighed and walked back into the house with Yukito.  
  
[Eriol's house]  
  
Eriol sat quietly, looking down at the fireplace, burning rapidly with the colors of bright orange, red and yellow. Sparks were heard from it as he clasped his hands together. The light from the growing flame reflected off his eyes as he thought, though his mind only drew a blank. Despite the entertaining night he had, his face was serious and showed no signs of happiness. Too many melancholy thoughts were rotating about his head, confusing him and making him miserable all at once. The strange thing was, his thoughts continued to drift off to Tomoyo. Was this because he wanted to help her that bad? That must have been it... why else would he be thinking of her this much? What other explanation was there for that?  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
x_x Bah, okay, now I have to do the next chapter. There was a bit more ExT in this one than the last, ne? :B And yes, I know the chapters are rather short. So sue me. e_e; 


	3. Never -- Chapter Three

Title: Never -- Chapter Three  
Author: Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha  
Style: Series  
Author's Notes: e_e; All right, so the last chapter sucked. :B I promise that I'll work harder on this one. I won't let you down! ::Fanfare:: u_u; Okay, enough of this... lets just get on with the story.  
Disclaimer: Oy, this is getting annoying. / Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters don't belong to me. This plot does, though.. :D  
  
' ' - thoughts  
[ ] - change of scene  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
'August 14...'  
  
Eriol sighed, staring at the date on the calendar. He looked to the next day, the one circled with a red marker.  
  
'August 15.'  
  
He walked back to his chair and watched as the sun rose out of the dawn horizon, its gleaming rays falling onto the tea inside the cup he held, hands wrapped about the heated drink, absorbing its warmth as he slowly took a small sip, careful not to burn his mouth. He turned his head away from the window for the light caused a blinding glare upon the lens of his glasses. Suddenly, a ring blared through the silence he had been enjoying. He stood up and walked to the telephone.  
  
'So early... wonder who it is..' He thought, lifting the receiver to his mouth as he answered softly, "Moshi-moshi. Hiiragizawa desu. Sakura-san?"  
"Eriol-kun! I hope I didn't call too early. You weren't asleep were you?" The girl's voice asked sheepishly.  
"No, I'm awake. Is there something wrong?" Eriol replied, placing his tea onto the counter.  
"Yes... I-I think there's something wrong with Tomoyo-chan. I feel like she's avoiding me... like I did something wrong and I don't know what. I'm afraid if I ask, she'll be mad and won't tell me... Have you.. noticed something?"  
"Tomoyo-san? Yes, she has been acting a bit quiet lately, but I don't think it's something you've done wrong..."  
"So.. it isn't my fault?"  
"No."  
"But then what is it? I'm just so worried about her now. I didn't notice anything until my dad brought up that he hasn't seen her in a while... then I realized that she's been so.. "busy" these past few weeks."   
"Sakura-san, rest assured that it isn't you she's mad at. Honestly, though, I don't think she's angry at all... perhaps confused, depressed... but not angry." Eriol said.  
"Should I talk to her? I am her best friend ..." Sakura said slowly.  
"I don't think she'll confess anything; it's worth a try, but I wouldn't do it. Maybe you should just pay a little more attention to her." Eriol suggested, "Why don't you two go to the park together and talk about happy things?"  
"Thank you, Eriol-kun. You've been helpful. I'll ask Tomoyo after school. All three of us can go together!" Sakura exclaimed happily.  
"Three?"  
"Would you like to come, too, Eriol-kun?"  
"Oh, no, I'm busy, but... who's 'three'?"  
"Tomoyo-chan, myself, and Syaoran-kun! I hope this'll cheer her up!" Sakura said before hanging up.  
"Sakura-sa--!" He heaved a disappointed sigh and dropped the receiver onto the hook. She obviously did not understand that Tomoyo was just upset because Sakura and Syaoran spent so much time together. He knew she wouldn't go. Maybe Sakura isn't the best person for Tomoyo to talk to. With that, he sat down, grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper, and began writing.  
  
[Evening]  
  
*Ding Dong*  
Eriol quickly stood up and walked to the door. He opened it with a slight smile on his face as he gestured for his guest to enter.  
"Thank you for inviting me, Hiiragizawa-kun, but what did you wish to speak to me about?" Tomoyo asked, removing her shoes and following Eriol into the living room.  
"As I said in the note... it is something urgent. Now, I know the last time I spoke to you... it didn't exactly go the way I had planned..." Eriol started. Tomoyo simply nodded as she was suddenly reminded of the topic of Eriol's last conversation with her.  
Eriol smiled, trying his best to not make her feel uncomfortable, "Anything new, Tomoyo-san?"  
"Oh, nothing at the moment..." Tomoyo said, smiling back at him.  
"I... I have a strange feeling that you know why you're here... do you?" Eriol questioned.  
"Well, y-yes... I think I do..." Tomoyo replied, fidgeting a bit as she stood in front of Eriol.  
"Tomoyo-san, I'm not forcing you to tell me anything you don't want to. Don't think that I am... I just want to help." Eriol explained. Tomoyo slowly lifted her head, her eyes meeting with Eriol's. So much could be seen in those dark midnight prisms, full of emotion and gentleness. They urged her to say something, comforting her at the same time.  
"I-I..." Tomoyo stammered.  
"I'll start." Eriol said, seeing her relax a bit as he said that, "Tomoyo-san, you still are Sakura-san best friend, right?"  
"I'm...not too sure anymore." Tomoyo whispered softly. Eriol nodded, trying to avoid questions like "Do you love her?" and "How do you feel about Li-kun?". Mostly questions that would probably make her feel strange.  
"You shouldn't ignore her." Eriol said.  
"I'm not.. I just...."   
"Sakura-san feels very bad about this..."  
"She has Li-kun to comfort her."  
"And you think you're all alone?"  
"I am."  
"You're not."  
"I have no one."  
"You have me. I'm just as much your friend as I am hers."  
No reply.  
"Tomoyo-san, I know how you feel and what you're going through..." Just then, tears welled up in Tomoyo's eyes, tears of pure sadness, but also anger.  
"How could you??" Tomoyo said in an angry whisper, "You've never lost someone you loved."  
"I have."  
"But I never had the chance to tell her how I felt!" Tomoyo said in a louder tone.  
"I know.."  
"No, you don't. You want to help me, but you can't! You can't!" She shouted as the tears were released, sliding down her cheeks, burning with anger. She cursed at herself for her actions.  
"You didn't let me try..." Eriol said.  
"You'll never understand.."  
"If you don't tell me, how could I even try to help?"  
"It won't be any use!"  
"You can't hold it in forever, Tomoyo-san..."  
"I can and will!"  
"Tomoyo-san, I--"  
"You lost Mizuki-sensei because she left. I lost Sakura-chan because she loves someone else! How do you think I feel?!"   
Eriol stood silently, filled with pain. He let his gaze drop to the ground, staring at it, lips trembling as he stood.  
"H-Hiiragizawa-kun.. I.. I didn't mean to..." Tomoyo hated herself. She wanted to die for the way she made Eriol feel. Guilt combined her emotions, along with pain and confusion. "I...I am so sorry..." But words meant nothing now. Saying 'sorry' wouldn't take back what she said. Wouldn't erase the way Eriol felt. However, he ignored his hurt and smiled at Tomoyo.  
"Tomoyo-san, cry. You need it." He said softly.   
"Hiiragizawa-kun.... I just can't... can't..." She suddenly threw herself onto him, weeping onto his shoulder, letting out all her feelings of unhappiness, seeking comfort from him as tears cascaded from her eyes, her hands clinging desperately onto him. He slowly circled his arms around her and held her in a gentle embrace. A strange feeling was stabbed into him. A bright and serene feeling he had never experienced. What was odd is that it happened when Tomoyo was so miserable. When she was sobbing terribly... within his arms.  
"Hii-Hiiragizawa-kun..." Tomoyo whispered.  
"What is it?"   
"Thank you."   
"So.. I helped?"  
Eriol watched as Tomoyo released her grip on him and stared up into his eyes. She never wanted this moment to end... why? Something inside her urged her to return to his embrace, but she resisted. Instead, she decided to end this awkward moment and leave before she caused more trouble to him.  
"I'm... I'm going to go now." Tomoyo said.  
"Are you sure? You can stay if you want." Eriol asked, not sure if she still felt mad. Not just that, though, oddly, he wanted her to stay.  
"No, I'll be fine... thank you, again." Tomoyo headed to the front door. On the way, she spotted his calendar and the date circled. Curious, as anyone would be, she pointed to it, "Is something big happening tomorrow?"  
"Yes, rather." Eriol answered, looking to Tomoyo.  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
"The day I go back to England."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
e_e; Okay, it turned out all right. Now I must go and write the next chapter... :D  
  
  
- Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha - 


	4. Never -- Chapter Four

Title: Never -- Chapter Four  
Author: Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha  
Style: Series  
Author's Notes: e_e Sorry I took so long with the chapters. Well, here is the next one for your enjoyment. I'm thinking of five chapters, but, I mean, you never know.  
Disclaimer: x_X I think you know the drill here. CCS and its characters are not mine.   
  
' ' - thoughts  
[ ] - change of scene  
~ - flashback  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
'Leaving...'  
  
A chilly, almost eerie wind forced past the bare trees, lifting the leaves from the ground and twirling them about before placing them down again.  
  
'How could I... '  
  
The sun, rising ever so slowly, falling upwards towards the top of the earth. The golden color of the large star mixed with the faint blue sky so beautifully, so heavenly.  
  
'How could I be such a fool?... '  
  
She sat alone in her room, filled to the top with darkness, brightened just a touch by the dim light from outside her window. A pillow was clutched within her arms, grasping onto it tightly, seeking comfort from it. Her muscled ached from a night of lost sleep. Emotions of anger and sadness enclosed the girl, torturing her wounded heart, stabbing at it mercilessly, continuously.  
  
'To believe that I had probably found someone who actually understood... someone who actually cared.'  
  
Burning tears of frustration spilled from her eyes, sliding down her cheeks.  
  
'What has happened to me?! Is this the way I'm to be like for the rest of my pitiful life?! Depressing over something that could have never been? How did I ever think she'd feel the same about me? And as if that wasn't bad enough... I then pour my heart out to someone else that I just knew wouldn't have some sort of special place in their heart for me... I knew he would be going back soon... Did I somehow convince myself that he'd stay just because of me?'  
  
Her mind returned to their last conversation... the one they had before she ran out of his house, trying to hide the overflow of tears that he would have seen if she stayed any longer.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Is something big happening tomorrow?"  
"Yes, rather."  
"What is it?"  
"The day I go back to England."  
"... W-What?"  
"I return to my home tomorrow."  
"O-Oh... "  
"Tomoyo-san.."  
"... Yes?.."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? ..For what?  
"Leaving."  
"That's not a reason to be sorry. I.. I hope you have a safe trip back, Hiiragizawa-kun.. W-What time do you leave?"  
"11:00 AM."  
"I see.... "  
"Tomoyo-san?"  
"What is it?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know.."  
  
~~~~  
  
'It's my fault. My fault for thinking that just because he helped me... I thought I had... fe-- feelings.. for ... '  
  
Her voice became mute as she stared silently at the wall. She shook her head in disbelief, then burying it angrily into the pillow.  
  
'Fool! Fool to even consider any of that! Fool to think that I had found someone other than Sakura-chan... that my heart had chosen someone else.'  
  
Her sight suddenly landed upon her once so precious video camera sitting in the dark corner neglected, forgotten. Memories of the past, the time when she was never without a smile, encircled her mind. Scenes of her following her beloved everywhere, filming her every movement as stars twinkled and shined brightly in her eyes were pictured while she slowly closed her eyes. Before now, she had never thought she'd put down that video camera for more than five minutes. And now... and now there it was. Left in her room for who knows how long, probably never to be picked up again.  
  
'Strange... how something that had once made me so... so... happy now has no effect whatsoever. How such a special treasure is now nothing more than a piece of junk. When I looked at that camera, I used to see the item that beheld all the wonderful times of my past, but now when I look at it... I think of the horrid machine that captured all the of images of the one I love, bringing me nothing but the thought of her never to love me back the same way. I ... still don't know how I ever released myself from that video camera, though. Perhaps the known fact that I'd never be happy with it again was what made me let go of it... '  
  
She opened her eyes, slightly holding in a sob, pushing it from the center of her throat.  
  
'Love. Such an idiot to think that someone like me would ever have a chance at experiencing that... but am I just to give up completely. I know I'll never be with Sakura-chan... '  
  
A glimpse of the video camera was caught in her eye.  
  
'... The fact that I'd never be happy with it again was what made me let go of it. Release from the thing that doesn't make you happy... release... '  
  
  
[Hiiragizawa Residence]  
  
Eriol stood over his suitcase as he took a quick glimpse towards the clock and sighed, "The plane leaves in an hour... I should leave now. " He gazed hesitantly at the front door with an uncomfortable expression upon his face. Something was causing his feet to feel as if they weighed a thousand tons. He needed to leave quickly, but he remained motionless.   
  
'... I knew. I knew this would happen. How could I have blinded myself when it was so obvious? Perfect timing, as well. Fifty minutes before my plane takes off. So I'm just going to ignore this... aren't I? I might as well stop kidding myself like this, playing with my emotions in such an unsure manner. I know I'd fall for her. And so quickly, too. Was it my actions that somehow made me attached to her? Or was it my so vulnerable state which searched for another who was experiencing the same feelings? ... Who am I trying so hard to fool? Myself? It's not worth it. I know how I feel... and she doesn't have to. She'll never think of anyone the way she thinks of Sakura-san. Fool myself? Easier said than done...'  
  
Another quick look at the clock. He grabbed his luggage and headed towards the door, "Forty-five minutes... I'd better get going."  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Geh, short chapter alert! Oh well... I swear the next chapter will behold all the goodies so look out! :B Oh yes, and no need to review this chapter.. that is, unless you want to. Save all the comments for the next and final chapter! We're off to read the ending, the wonderful wonderful ending!...   
  
  
- Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha - 


	5. Never -- Chapter Five

Title: Never -- Chapter Five  
Author: Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha  
Style: Series  
Author's Notes: Ehh... this is the last chapter. It took me a while to think of an ending... I went with the second best thing I thought of... so sue me if the ending sucks. ; ... Actually, don't really sue me... that is, unless you want what's in my wallet: Three dollars, seventy-two cents, and a Power Rangers sticker. o_o;;  
Disclaimer: Alright, alright, CCS isn't mine. Short, but clear. n_n  
  
' ' - thoughts  
[ ] - change of scene  
  
-------------------------------------   
  
'I won't make it... '  
  
She looked down at her watch. 10:48 A.M.  
  
'It's too late... but I'm not giving up this time. I refuse.'  
  
It was at least twenty minutes to the airport, and that was by car. It would probably be double the time if a person walked, and, her being not one of the fastest runners, was a problem. Her muscles were becoming weak. Her heart pounded at an amazing speed. Her chest was filled with pain. She paid no attention to any of those things and kept running. Droplets of sweat inched their way down her forehead and neck, dripping onto her clothes and all over her face. She peered down at her watch once more.  
  
'10:55 A.M... '  
  
She continued to run.  
  
'I refuse.'  
  
  
[Airport]  
  
"Flight 065, England departing."  
  
Tomoyo ran frantically around the airport until she eventually spotted the area that lead to the plane Eriol would be on. A rather large crowd of people rushed to the gate, each of them pulling out their tickets. Eriol walked stiffly, ignoring the travelers around him who constantly pushed and shoved at him. Reaching into his pocket, he, too, took hold of his ticket, wincing just a bit at the continuous shouting and arguing of the other passengers, handed the small piece of paper to the lady standing behind the desk, at the same time, trying to calm the people down.  
  
"H-Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo yelled, trying desperately to get through the crowd. She had caught sight of him, but his head was turned the other way. She shouted out his name over and over, losing hope with every call, "Hiiragizawa-kun! Hiiragizawa-kun! Hiiragizawa-kun! ... Hiiragi..zawa-kun...."   
  
'He can't hear me... Why did I even come here?!'  
  
She almost collapsed to the ground as she choked out his name one last time, using, what seemed to be, the last of her strength. "Eriol-kun!!"  
  
'... Hopelessly pathetic. That's what I am.. hopelessly pa--'  
  
Then, for what appeared to be a miraculous split second, she saw his head turn towards her. He smiled at her and opened his mouth. She felt her heart skip a beat. Unable to hear anything in all the commotion, she watched him closely. He mouthed a few words to her and, with that, disappeared with the crowd onto the plane. For a long time, she just stood there, alone and quiet. Her mind was blank and her heart almost stopped. But suddenly, the corners of her mouth moved slightly, opposite the descended manner, upwards, forming into what became the first, true smile that had reached her lips for the longest time.  
  
'I... I love you, too... Eriol-kun.'  
  
  
[Seijou High, Next Day]  
  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, her eyes bright as ever to see her best friend, "Good morning, Li-kun!"  
"Good morning... " Syaoran said, looking at her a bit strangely.  
"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said with a beam.  
"I hope you two aren't busy after school. I was thinking that we could go to the park today." Tomoyo suggested, holding up a brand new video camera, "I haven't filmed you two in a long time!"  
"S-Sure, Tomoyo-chan.." Sakura replied with a sweatdrop, "You seem much better today. I'm so glad."  
"Better? What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked as if without a clue of Sakura's recent statement.  
"Well... Tomoyo-chan, I've noticed that ... these few weeks... you've been so different. So.. unhappy. I was worried about you, too.." Sakura explained softly.  
"Unhappy?" Tomoyo blinked with confusion, "Me? I'm sorry if I made you worry. You won't have to anymore, Sakura-chan. I'll never be unhappy again. Never."  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ah.. the story is now over. Complete. Done. Finished. e_e; I think you get the point. Be known that this was my first series. I know that's not an excuse for it's suckie-ness, but, hey, I tried. u___U; Oh and yes, I know it's very short. I would have just stuck all the chapters together and called that a story, but I wanted a series. e_e Eh heh. Now, you may review. :B I except compliments (As if you'll have any.. e_e) and flames (Oh my, there will be a lot of those, won't there?)! Now go read something worth your time because I apologize if I've wasted yours. :x  
  
- Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha - 


End file.
